


Tobias

by mmcgui12_gmu



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: What happens when two of Tim Burton's worlds collide? Tobias Ragg is about to find out after killing Sweeney Todd. Told from Toby's point of view.A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)
Kudos: 1
Collections: mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	1. Leaving One World for Another

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tobias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201624) by [Hobbit4Lyfe (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd were looking for me in the sewers, but in all the wrong parts. Mr. Todd went back upstairs and Mrs. Lovett stayed in the cellar above me. More people fell from that bloody chute. Mrs. Lovett screamed.  
Mr. Todd ran back down the stairs. He asked what was wrong. Someone that fell apparently wasn’t completely dead. Then they started arguing about some lady named Lucy. Mrs. Lovett screamed, Mr. Todd shut her in the bake oven, and he started talking to this dead old beggar lady that was hanging around the pie shop that whole week.  
I killed Mr. Todd with his own razor in revenge. I panicked and ran out of the cellar. I went to go leave the shop, but something was different when I opened the door to go outside. All I know is that instead of being in London, I was in the remains of some old stone house by a forest, almost completely surrounded in dense fog.


	2. The Ruins at the Edge of the Forest

It was evening, and quiet, too quiet… like the calm before the storm. I heard some grown-ups use that phrase. I guess it’s calm before storms in some places, but not in London.  
I couldn’t tell what storm was coming, though. I just had a bad feeling about that old house I was in. I had an even worse feeling about that forest and the fog surrounding me. They just didn’t feel… natural.  
I distracted myself by looking around the house. Not much was left of it: just an old fireplace, some stone mounds where the corners of rooms used to be, part of an old floor, short parts of stone walls, a broken window or two… and a lot of weeds and grass growing everywhere.  
I looked closer at the fireplace. Nothing was in it, except for some old soot and some dirt. Pulling away some grass on the right of the fireplace, I saw something unusual in the stones that made it up. There was a little man etched into a stone that was larger than the others, a little archer.  
And then, the storm broke. Animals started panicking in the distance. The trees in the forest started blowing, as if it was windy, but there was no wind. A horse, a big scary, black horse, stormed out of the forest. Even scarier was the man riding it. He had a big sword… and no head.  
At that point, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
